


A Not So Quiet Life

by Halforth247



Series: Seeking the quiet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hale Siblings, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Original Character, Romance, Sad, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Is A Chaotic Bisexual, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Will explain later, and my own lore, but not really, i just added a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halforth247/pseuds/Halforth247
Summary: Jason had never felt so much a stranger in a place so familiar to him. As unknown to the general population of the town he was born there. And up until ten years ago had lived as normal of a life as one could with last name “Hale” attached to him...What had drawn him back home he would never know the answer to because upon arriving home- lulled by the charm the seemingly sleepy and calm town had; Beacon Hills did what it does best. It punished  him for having any dreams of a quiet life within the town boarders.And as Jason does best- he rationalizes and rolls with the punches like always.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Seeking the quiet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Not So Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo? It is me- the one who writes stuff. 
> 
> So I have been binge watching teen wolf and now I am on the last season and have 7 episodes left: NO SPOILERS PLEASE AND THANK YOU. So I was thinking- what if- and whenever I start with “what if” like a perfectly rational human being I took the next logical step and started writing a fic based on my “what if”. 
> 
> So the fic is basically the entire teen wolf existing canon with like 4 large differences and a sprinkling of my own lore(because i can so sue me(but please don’t sue me - all intellectual property of teen wolf is owned by its creators and MTV. I am very broke.). The Hale fire happened ten years pre series instead of six which would mean Derek would be...... (I can’t be bother d to go look at how old Derek was at the start of the series right now lol) the fic is focused on an OC named Jason Hale who is Derek’s younger brother. SCOTT IS THE BIG GAY but closted for a good while in this fic because I WENT DOWN WITH ALLISON AND SCOTT AND IM STILL NOT OVER IT -so here i will honor it to the best if my abilities. And- as I said- no spoilers so I am going into this with existing Canon of the show (and the seven episodes i have yet to watch)where there aren’t any witches and I tweaked that because why not I already changed Scott’s sexuality might as well make witches a thing *insert winking emote here* 
> 
> Also- I don’t want this to turn into a song fic but it very well could turn into a song fic and if it does I apologize in advance because sometimes things happen. 
> 
> I have noticed in fics written about this show since it wrapped in 2017 that some think this fandom is dead? I don’t know why because my tumblr disagrees with this statement. 
> 
> I tagged “Stiles is a Chaotic Bisexual” because like- his behavior screams that of a chaotic bisexual to me and I just realised how badly i am rambling sooooooo- 
> 
> LASTLY- I am a very ill person so I can’t promise consistency with updates but I can however promise good writing and long drawn out author notes that I feel are 100% needed to convey the mess that I am and this authors not has summed that up well. I hope you made it to the end of it so you don’t think “WHY ISNT HE UPDATING”

“I don’t know if it makes you stupid or idiotic-“

“Stupid and idiotic are kinda the same thing,” her features scrunched a bit at his response but she continued in her assault.

“You ruined my birthday,” and there it was- out in the open for everyone to hear. He didn’t  _ ruin _ anything. He just... got a tad too drunk at a birthday party where a TequilaSunrise was more available to the party goers than water. And he may or may not have vomited in the pool.

“Lydia,” beginning in an annoyed voice he continued in controlled rebuttal. “How many times am I going to have to apologize for this!”

“Until you grovel on your knees,” she muttered as she took her seat to the right of him. First days at a new school were always interesting. Especially when Lydia Martin was... sometimes the best friend one could ask for but also could quickly become a demon capable of destroying someone's entire reputation.

So, he treaded lightly and rather carefully. Jason wasn’t willing to have the small group of friends he managed to build for himself ostracize him so soon. After moving to Beacon Hills at the tail end of the last school year he had amassed a small group of friends. Among them was one Lydia Martin- some would call her the “Queen Bee” of the high-school but he didn’t see that. He saw a girl who may or may not have a closeted pill problem that carried the weight of a brain that should be sat in the halls of Harvard University... not sat in a basic high-school chemistry class.

She had been kind enough to approach him as he was leaving the guidence office after his enrollment appointment and struck conversation... which was great. Jason had never felt so much a stranger in a place so familiar to him. As unknown to the general population of the town he was born there. And up until ten years ago had lived as normal of a life as one could with the last name “Hale” attached to him, 

The only two in town who had even known he was coming back was one Sheriff Stilinski and Alan Deaton. The sheriff being alerted that Jason had been formerly emancipated from his legal guardian and would be taking up residence in one of the newer houses in town. Deaton he had sought out with a file in hand- one that stated the following:

**_I *Alan Deaton* agree to check in on *Jason Hale* who was recently emancipated from his guardian twice weekly, and report his status of education, health, and overall well-being as stated in article four of this document until my informal charge *Jason Hale* becomes a legal adult. To abide by California State Law any and all progress as well as any and all regression of progress will be reported to a his court appointed DCF worker once every month._ **

Jason hadn’t expected much going in but Deaton had been more than happy to sign the paper. Looking back on it he wasn’t surprised Deaton signed it all that much- seeing as the man was there the day he was born. All in all things had been looking up. Until the night of Lydia’s birthday. Where his intense need to prove he could drink anyone under the table backfired on him.  _ Big time _ .

“Look I’m so sorry, I was stupid. I was idiotic. I never should’ve had that much to drink...” she didn’t seem phased. She just moved her ginger hair from her pale cheek with a look of calculation in her eyes. “Lyida,” he whined.

“Mmm,” she hummed and the response felt rather scathing. He sighed deeply and scrubbed a hand down his face before settling on bribery.

“How about I make it up to you with a shopping spree at Sephora?” Nothing, “okay what about M.A.C?” Success! She turned to him with appraisal,

“I think both are acceptable terms- not quite the groveling I expected but-“

“Damn it just take the apology for what it is I can already hear my wallet crying,” Jason huffed and leaned back in his seat. Hearing her laugh to his response was confirmation enough. He was officially back in her good graces.

“Don’t be so down, Jay,” he heard from behind him causing him to roll his eyes. “I look at it like this- you’re doing me a solid.” Turning to set an annoyed glare on Jackson- Lydia’s stuck up boyfriend- and giving a deadpanned response.

“Oh Jackson, how is my amending my terrible transgressions towards our dearest Lydia doing you a solid?” Jackson leveled a glare at the condescending tone in Jason’s voice.

“Because it’s not my money getting spent for once,” he settled on. Jackson and Jason had gotten off on the wrong foot. Not only were they not friends but could barely be friendly with each other. The perceived notion that Jason wanted Lydia was too much for Jackson and his fragile ego to handle and he had started a big fight. A fight that neither walked away from unscathed.

“Mmmm good answer, now-“

“Children,” Mr Harris’ voice cut off whatever blow he was about to make to Jackson’s ego and pulled their collective attention to the front of the class. “We have two new students this year,” Jason rolled his eyes. He hated having to introduce himself. Seeing the medium height honey haired girl standing and appraising the class he had to admit it was good to not be alone. “Jason Hale,” Jason grumbled as Jackson patted his shoulder with more force than one would use to show camaraderie. He stood and moved to the front of the class. “Now a few of you may know Jason from when he was here at the end of last year for admissions. Jason?” Jason glared at the man before turning to the class and speaking in monotone.

“Yeah, Jason Hale,” he shrugged. “That all?” His question was bounced back almost immediately,

“Don’t you wanna tell the class about yourself?”

“Mmmm nope. I hate it here and I’m probably gonna end up hating most of you,” gesturing to the class they all let out a laugh to which his jaw tensed. “I wasn’t joking,” he muttered. Before Mr. Harris could say anything else Jason had moved back to his seat and glared daggers at the man who moved his shirt collar in an uncomfortable fashion.

“Allison?” Mr. Harris had the new girl step to the front of the class.

“Hi, I’m Allison- Allison Argent. And I’m not gonna share much else cuz I’m probably gonna be gone by the end of the school year, so...” she rushed to the only available seat- the one to Jason’s left. Taking her seat she nodded to him. “Not a fan of first days either?” She guessed as she opened her note book and took out a pen. Jason nodded and mirrored her action,

“Not a bit,” he answered. He could tell the entirety of the male gender in the room was staring at her, even Jackson. When he took note of that he looked over at Lydia who was on the verge jamming her pencil into his neck. “Lyd-“ he warned. She nodded and took a deep breath before loudly clearing her throat which pulled Jackson’s attention back to her. Where it  _ should _ be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I tried. And I think I did the damn thing.


End file.
